


两只小熊

by Longtimenoseeeeeee



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26052082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Longtimenoseeeeeee/pseuds/Longtimenoseeeeeee
Summary: 拉郎，弹4 x 叉1 ，没做西装黑皮肌肉男，go
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Kudos: 2





	两只小熊

“没想到你们真是诚意满满啊，”方时赫摁灭了抽了大半的烟，转头看了看一旁沉默的金南俊，“说句话，好歹这事也是你全权负责。”  
“没有异议。” 金南俊盯着桌面，不太想看对面的两个人。  
“谢谢方总，谢谢小金总，谢谢，既然都谈妥了，那我...就不打扰了？”肥头大耳的男人满脸堆笑着，脚底抹油，跑了。  
“行了，剩下的交给你处理，好好干。”方时赫也站起身，拍了拍金南俊的肩。  
会议室里剩金南俊和孙轩宇对坐着。气氛尴尬得要命。  
金南俊没想到自己接下了这么个烂摊子。  
孙轩宇没想到自己被人卖了。

Starship在三个月前因为高层丑闻被爆遭到了国内全民抵制，连海外粉丝都不太想买账。三个月间，旗下艺人纷纷投向别的经纪公司，或是彻底退圈开始新的素人生活。可是孙轩宇想，不止他一个人，整个Monsta X都还希望以组合形式活动，于是七个人只好亲自去各大经纪公司商谈，虽然他们知道，可能性实在太小了，毕竟没人想要一个有疑似黑历史的大龄男团。  
就在这时突然有人站了出来，是starship的前法人代表，说自己有BigHit的路子想不想试试。众人纳闷，他们和这人之前明明不熟，为什么要站出来，还夸下了BH的海口。  
但是万一呢。孙轩宇作为队长，还是扮上谈公事的行头，将信将疑地来到了BigHit大楼。  
孙轩宇到了才知道那人有备而来，早早准备好的合同里赫然写着，Bighit Ent.拥有对七位艺人其中任意一位的随意使用权。其他七七八八的条款也显示出了足够的诚心，恨不得直接写上：人随便怎么处理，留在BigHit就行。关于收入的分成，那位法人似乎还想从中捞上一笔，但方时赫无所谓，Bighit的分成部分他是满意的，剩下怎么分与他无关。

这份合同方时赫满意，不代表金南俊也满意。  
他舌头顶腮思考了半天，抬眼看了看对面低着头的孙轩宇缓缓开口，“现在反悔还来得及。”  
孙轩宇果断地摇了摇头，让他有些意外。  
前任同事，还是比自己大两岁的哥，现在可以说正低声下气地求他留在自己的公司，金南俊内心有些窘迫，但毕竟工作时间，他也不好表现出什么。  
“先说好，这件事由我负责。我不会强迫你们任何人，请放心，但是...”金南俊话锋一转，“你对那个人很不满吧，就这么把你们卖了。”  
“嗯。”孙轩宇点点头，深呼吸一口。他也不太想直视金南俊的眼睛。  
“你是个好队长。”金南俊突然这么一句让孙轩宇不知道该怎么接，只好尴尬地说了声谢谢。  
“所以好队长，要替弟弟们占掉那个名额吗？”金南俊离开座位，绕到了孙轩宇的身后，“还有合同上那些莫名其妙的条款，我可以帮你们改掉。”  
金南俊原本没这想法的，在察觉到孙轩宇因为羞辱产生的颤抖之后忽然有点动摇，况且合同上也主动提出了，何必白白浪费。  
不知道是因为金南俊抚摸过他后颈的手太凉，还是因为他说的那些话，孙轩宇忽然全身发冷。  
金南俊俯身耳语：“给你时间考虑，看在以前同事的情分上。今晚九点，W酒店1707，逾期不候。还有，合同，我们之间的。”  
“叮——”孙轩宇的手机收到了邮件提醒。

“看来你想好了。”金南俊关上门，打量着来者的背影。两个人穿的依旧是下午签合同时的西装。  
“嗯，要现在开始吗。”孙轩宇几度想要攥紧拳头，但还是松开了。  
“哥，放松，我又不会吃了你。”金南俊不紧不慢地走过他的身边，坐到沙发上翘起腿，“合同都看了吗？”  
“嗯。”孙轩宇双手把一份黑色的文件夹送上。  
“同意？”金南俊打开文件夹，看了眼右下角孙轩宇龙飞凤舞的签名。  
“嗯。”  
“该怎么回答？”  
“是...主人。”  
“过来，跪下。”

金南俊坐在床边，居高临下地欣赏着孙轩宇脸上的表情，实在精彩的要命。  
孙轩宇脑子里一团乱，从来没这么乱过，企图想点别的转移自己的紧张，可思绪总是不自觉地回到金南俊身上。酒窝和那双狠厉的眼睛居然能出现在同一张脸上，孙轩宇被用领带蒙上双眼的时候想的是这个。  
眼前一片黑暗，剩下的感官被无限放大，他听见了金属碰撞的声音，颈项上出现了冰凉的皮质触感，似乎是被戴上了项圈。他听见金南俊缓缓开口：“张嘴。”  
孙轩宇没有第一时间反应，被金南俊狠狠钳住了下巴：“别让我说第二次。”  
金南俊手劲极大，孙轩宇甚至怀疑自己的下颌骨会不会断掉。  
抱着长痛不如短痛的想法，他张开了嘴巴，甚至带伸出舌头企图讨好。  
“哥真乖，”金南俊的语气里带着几分笑意，朝孙轩宇嘴里啐了口吐沫，用充血的龟头蹭了蹭他饱满的嘴唇，“舔吧。”  
孙轩宇没有为男人口交的经验，怕牙齿磕到对方，只好笨拙地伸出舌头从下往上一口口舔，像只贪吃的小熊舔舐着即将融化的蜂蜜冰棒。这个动作在金南俊看来无异于煽风点火，他想让他的小熊再贪吃些，把冰棒整根吞进嘴里。  
“牙齿收好了。”金南俊把阴茎塞进了孙轩宇的嘴里，拽着他的头发强迫他为自己口交。  
喉头的粘腻和异物感让孙轩宇几度反胃，在肉棒插入时本能地伸出舌头阻拦，倒是舒服了金南俊。他爽得倒吸了口气，条件反射顶了顶腰，让孙轩宇更加无法呼吸。金南俊当然也不想给他呼吸的机会，开始了变本加厉的顶撞。  
孙轩宇的下巴快被撞得脱臼，他发出了可怜的呜咽声。在嘴里的东西进进出出憋地他两眼发花时，他察觉到脑内竟闪过一丝不该出现的，快感。  
他硬了。羞耻心袭来，孙轩宇几乎要背气过去。  
金南俊玩得差不多了，毕竟不想让他真的缺氧昏过去，于是大发慈悲地把阴茎抽了出来，顺手解开了蒙着孙轩宇眼睛的领带。  
孙轩宇瞳孔涣散，伏在金南俊膝上喘着粗气。他的嘴已经被金南俊操得合不起来，口水顺着嘴唇流下，滴了不少在黑色的西装外套上。  
“这就不行了？”金南俊故意抖了抖腿，力道恶劣。  
孙轩宇回过神，赶紧往后退了两步低头跪好，“对不起...我不是故意的......主人...”  
金南俊跷起二郎腿，用鞋尖挑起孙轩宇的下巴，“负荆请罪比较真挚。”  
孙轩宇闭上眼睛，不知道是在逃避金南俊的眼神还是别的什么：“请您惩罚我吧。”  
金南俊轻轻笑了两声，接着狠狠一脚踩在了孙轩宇两腿间勃起的物件上：“该夸你天赋异禀吗？”  
孙轩宇刚想否认，肚子上又挨了两脚，疼得他眼泪在眼眶里直打转，下身却更精神了。  
金南俊内心喜悦，感叹自己捡到宝了，反手给孙轩宇一记耳光：“哥真贱。”  
脸上火辣辣的，阴茎却不合时宜得跳了一下，孙轩宇几乎想要遁地而逃，他不知道自己怎么了，竟如此享受这般侮辱。  
这点小心思都被金南俊看在眼里，“外套脱了，皮带解开，”金南俊坐到沙发上，拍了拍自己的大腿，“趴上来。”  
孙轩宇的腰比想象中细太多，没有皮带支撑的裤腰摇摇欲坠地挂在他的胯上，露出下腹一片精雕细琢的肌肉线条延伸进内裤。  
孙轩宇打横趴上去，又乖乖地翘起屁股，免得下身贴上金南俊的大腿。  
眼下饱满的臀肉几乎要把西裤撑裂，紧致的手感充满了训练的痕迹，看得金南俊手痒，往上狠狠抽了一巴掌。孙轩宇吃痛，腰一下就塌了，但还是咬紧牙关不想发出声音。  
他不愿承认因为这一巴掌差点射出来。  
金南俊又连着抽了好几下，听着孙轩宇从喘气到闷哼，但还是咬着嘴唇隐忍。  
孙轩宇上一次以这个姿势挨打还是四岁时尿床。  
“乖乖别动。”金南俊话音未落，孙轩宇就感受到有锋利的物件抵上了自己的臀肉。他绷紧背肌不敢乱动，在一阵衣料破损的声音过后感觉屁股一凉。  
金南俊似乎还挺满意自己的作品，吹着口哨把手里的军刀放到了一旁的小茶几上，随后又是一个响亮的巴掌。紧实的臀肉抽搐了好几下，浮起了清晰的五指印。  
孙轩宇的眼眶里积了不少泪水。疼的，羞的，爽的，都有。  
连续的掌㧽把手印连成一片旖旎的红，金南俊停下手爱抚了几下。先是把玩了一番臀肉，又用手指故意搔过臀瓣间隐秘的穴口，然后又落下几个巴掌，最后一掌故意打在孙轩宇会阴处毫无防备的软肉上。  
孙轩宇一边在心里暗骂金南俊混蛋，一边倒是诚实地射在了裤子里。  
混蛋咂了咂嘴，观察着孙轩宇屁股上深深浅浅的红印和肌肉暧昧不清的抽搐。  
他的m无师自通，光靠被打屁股都可以高潮。  
金南俊忍不住伸手揉了揉他的脑袋，毕竟他现在看起来可怜极了，像只被蜜蜂蛰红了屁股的失落小熊。  
“今天就到这里吧，哥第一次表现很棒。”金南俊不想太折磨他，反正那份合约一签就是七年，还有很长时间慢慢来。他拿出了准备好的药膏，小心翼翼地涂在打肿的臀肉上。  
身下冰凉的刺痛将孙轩宇从高潮的恍惚中强行脱离，他挣扎着想要站起身，“没事，我可以自己...”话音未落就大腿一软，摔了金南俊满怀。  
“别逞强了，裤子脱了去床上趴好，给你涂药。”金南俊顺势把他抱在怀里，“不做别的，哥放心。”  
孙轩宇觉得自己说不过他，乖乖就范，脱下了被剪得难以称为裤子的裤子。  
金南俊的手在给他涂药的时候轻柔得不像话，和刚刚差点把他打出眼泪的混蛋判若两人。孙轩宇被他按摩得几乎昏昏欲睡，直到金南俊轻轻拍了拍他的屁股：“好了，哥好好休息吧。”  
“等等，”孙轩宇拉住准备转身离开的金南俊，“那个，我，你还没...要我帮你吗...”  
金南俊还以为他要问衣服的事，没想到他惦记的另有其他，“留着下次一起，不会忘的，哥放心。啊对了，明天早上会有人来送衣服。其他事我都会安排好，哥记得周五下午三点半的时候带着成员来签正式合约。”  
孙轩宇窝在枕头里的脑袋点了点，放开了金南俊的手，闷声道：“谢谢你。”  
“应该的。哥好好休息吧，晚安。”

金南俊离开后，孙轩宇回想着过去三小时内发生的一切又自渎了一次，故意用精液把自己弄得一片狼藉。他不太想承认自己的沦陷，亦或是堕落，  
下一步会怎么样呢？算了，也不是他说了算。

他推开淋浴间的门。


End file.
